


On The Other Side Of Loss

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Firefighter Bobby, Kid Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: When tragedy strikes a family of four, the young children have no where to go. A man involved in their rescue steps up to give them a home and a family.





	On The Other Side Of Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> <3 Gifted to my bestie for helping my muse get back on track. <3
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~20th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Deep~**

 

 

“Dean!” John called loudly rushing to his son's bed. Smoke creeping through the room.

“Dad?” The little boy coughed, as his father scooped him out of the bed. “Dad what's happening?”

“There's a fire downstairs. We need to get out now before it's too late.”

“Where's Mom and Sam?” He asked as they made their way through the thickening wall of smoke.

“She's getting Sammy right now.” He coughed reaching towards the handle on their front door. “Agh” He shrieked, the pain lanced through him. The door felt like the fire was directly behind it. “Shit” Having no other option he turned back towards the nursery wondering where Mary was with Sam.

The smoke thick and black was getting worse by the moment forcing John to crawl with his young son in hand.

“I'm scared Dad” His son coughed violently in his arm.

“Don't worry Dean. We're gonna be just fine.

The fear John felt was pushed to unprecedented heights at hearing his youngest son’s choking cries coming from the floor in front of him. Just barely able to make out the shape of his wife's unconscious form leaning against the nursery wall. Baby Sam bundled up tightly cradled in her arms sobbing. “Mary” He coughed. She was out cold. There wasn’t much time left. With both children in hand John moved as quickly as he could back to Dean’s bedroom. “Keep Sammy safe” He said handing Sam to Dean. “I have to go back for Mommy” He said pushing the window open trying to clear the smoke as much as possible to protect his children the best he could. “Stay as close to the window as you can. Help will be here soon.” He ran back into the thick smoke in a desperate search for his wife.  

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He waited at the top of the ladder as it was moved into place directly in front of the open window. When they saw they couldn’t get to the third floor through the second the ladder was brought out. The open window was their best bet at saving the lives of those trapped. “Hello!” He called out, looking into the window he spotted a young child slouched over directly beneath the window frame. “We have a child!” He radioed in. The leader and his three men climbed into the room spreading out to search the rest of the apartment. “I have the child and an infant. I’m bringing them out. Alert the paramedics.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 When he’d heard the children, he’d rescued had lost their parents he felt the heartache and sadness as if he’d just lost her all over again. For the first time in many years he dreamed of his dearly departed wife and one of the last things she said to him. “You’re a good man. You’d be a good dad.” Upon waking the next morning, he knew what he had to do.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Five Years Later**

“How was school today Dean?”

“It was okay.” The boy said walking hand in hand with his adoptive father. The pair stopped as the man knelt in front of Dean.

“I can tell you have something on your mind. You want to tell me what’s wrong son?”

“I’ve just been thinking about something” He bowed his head,

“What is it son?” He watched the red of Dean’s cheeks spread, highlighting all his freckles

“Would it be ok if I called you Dad, Bobby?” Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled the shaking boy into a tight hug.

“There’s nothing that would make me happier.”


End file.
